Unauthorized Visit
by Jemlela
Summary: Crossover with NCIS. Michael and Morgan decide to go visit their cousin Tony in DC without telling anybody. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Injured

_**This story is a part of my NCIS/GH Crossover Series. It takes place before Forced Vacation (crossover), Some Vacation (NCIS), A visit (GH). This story will also be posted 3 times. NCIS, GH and as a Crossover.**_

_**Michael was never in a coma, he is 16. Morgan is 10.**_

* * *

Tony walks into the bullpen ready to work. Hopefully they catch a break in the case.

"Gear up. We got word that Seamen Johnson is in the warehouses at the dock." Gibbs ordered.

The team arrives at the dock and split up looking for their potential suspect. Tony finds him first. Seamen Johnson fires at Tony before getting into the car. Tony ducked behind some crates as Seamen Johnson fired his gun. He took off after the car without calling out to the others or waiting for backup. Tony caught up with the car and reached in through the open window to grab the starring wheel. The car started swerving as Tony was barely hanging on to the wheel.

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva came running just in time to see the car crash into a wall of crates. The crates fall on top of Tony and the car.

"TONY!" Gibbs yelled rushing to the crates.

Ziva and Tim followed and helped Gibbs pull the crates off of Tony. After about 5 minutes they manage to unbury Tony. Seamen Johnson was still in the car, dead on impact. Tony just laid there unconscious.

Tim was immediately on the phone to call for an ambulance and Ducky.

Tony woke up in the ambulance on the way to Bethesda.

"Did we get him?"

Gibbs couldn't believe this guy. He pulls the most insane not to mention stupid and dangerous stunt that could have gotten him killed and he is more concerned with whether or not they got him.

"Seamen Johnson is dead. He died when the car crashed."

"I-I killed him. I-I only try to stop him from getting away." Tony stuttered.

"Sir, you need to calm down." The paramedic advised.

"Wait, where am I?"

"In an ambulance. We are on our way to Bethesda." The paramedic answered.

"I don't need any hospital." Tony argued.

Gibbs got up in Tony's face and gave him a glare warning him to stop arguing, he was going to the hospital anyway. Tony immediately stopped, he knows how to read Gibbs and he also knows he is in for one hell of a lecture. He also knows that if Gibbs tells his uncle about this stunt the lectures will never end.

Tony sat on the bed in the emergency room. No internal bleeding so he wasn't going to be admitted. He had broken his arm in 2 places and is just waiting for the doctor to set it. Gibbs hadn't left his side the entire time. Internally, he was grateful for that. All the times his father put him in the hospital, he had to handle it all alone. After Tony started playing football at military school, he twisted his ankle. He called his uncle to let him know not to come up for the weekend because he was staying in the barracks. He was shocked when Sonny and Jason showed up at the academy.

"You are good to go. Here is a prescription for painkillers." The doctor told him after doing the cast.

"You are going to stay with me." Gibbs ordered.

* * *

Tony nodded, he knew better than to argue with Gibbs today. Maybe in a week or two he can prove that he is capable of taking care of himself, even with the broken arm. But until then he will bide his time.

"Your suitcase is in your room. Abby brought it over while we were tied up at the hospital. Dinner will be in an hour and you will take your painkiller." Gibbs ordered.

Tony nodded and walked up to Gibbs guestroom. He stays here often enough when he is sick or hurt that Gibbs just started referring to it at his room. He wishes Gibbs would just yell at him and get it over with already. But he hasn't, he had been nice. Gibbs doesn't do nice, not with him. Gibbs knows that he doesn't like nice.

Tony goes down to help Gibbs with dinner. It would be the first step in proving that he doesn't need help.

"So Boss, how can I help?"

"Just sit."

"I can" Tony began before catching Gibbs glare, "Sit down right here and watch."

Tony sat down at the table and watched Gibbs make dinner. After dinner was ready, Gibbs put Tony's in front of him. Tony just stared at the plate willing it to disappear all on its own without having to actually eat it. Gibbs noticed Tony wasn't eating.

"You need to eat in order to take your pain killer."

Tony nodded but made no attempt to eat.

"Why aren't you eating?" Gibbs asked.

"You're mad at me, right?" Tony asked afraid of the answer.

"Yes, I am upset at your actions not at you. You could have been killed today and for a few moments there I thought you were dead. I couldn't move those crates off you fast enough and when you were finally free, you weren't moving. And all of it was for what?"

"To stop the suspect from getting away."

"If the suspect did get away, we would have found another way of catching him. No suspect is worth your life. I really wish you would comprehend that. Out there in the field you watch your six and the teams six. You have no problem with the team six; your problem comes with watching your six. On a day like today when we had so much ground to cover that we had to split up, I need to know that I don't have to worry about you doing something dangerous and stupid like getting yourself killed when you are working alone." Gibbs growled.

Tony heard the lecture and he knows that Gibbs is right. He uses his life as tool to justify getting a job done; as a means to an end. But he also knows that is never going to change.

* * *

_**Michael and Morgan will be in the next chapter.**_

_**Please Review. They make me so happy.**_


	2. What Are You Doing Here?

Tony woke up early to get ready for work. He knows that it is going to take him forever to get ready with a broken arm. He has no intention of asking Gibbs for help, he wants to prove that he can do this all on his own. 5 minutes before Gibbs was out the door, Tony finally came downstairs dressed and ready to go.

"I'm ready." Tony called out as he came running down the stairs.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gibbs asked casually.

Tony looked around trying to remember what it is that he is forgetting.

"No Boss, I can't think of what it is you think I am forgetting."

"Breakfast."

Tony blushed. "It is okay. I am not really hungry. I will grab something later."

"Just because you are assigned to desk duty until your arms heals doesn't get you out of eating. You barely touched your dinner last night. I made you toast and a ham sandwich for later. You will eat both." Gibbs growled.

Tony took a deep breath and grabbed his toast. He didn't really want to eat it, but he knew Gibbs wasn't giving him much of a choice. Gibbs stared at Tony to actually make sure he ate. He wouldn't put it pass Tony to toss out the food first chance he got.

* * *

Ziva and Tim were working on tying up the loose ends from the Seamen Johnson case. He was killed yesterday so they couldn't get any answers from him; so they have to get the answers other ways.

Tim's desk phone rang.

"McGee"

"_Agent McGee, this is Charlie with security. I have 2 teenage boys requesting to see Agent DiNozzo, but he and Gibbs have not arrived yet."_

"Why do they want to see him?" Tim asked.

"_They won't tell me, they were both searched and is clean. I need you or Officer David to escort them up."_

"Alright I will be right down."

Tim hung up the phone and filled Ziva in before going downstairs to retrieve the boys. They both wondered why 2 teenagers would be visiting Tony here.

* * *

Tim arrived at the bullpen and led the boys out of the elevator.

"I'm Ziva David." Ziva introduced when she saw the boys. She expected them both to be 17 or 18, but one of them couldn't have been older than 12 or 13. "What are your names?"

"I'm Michael and this is my brother Morgan." The older boy introduced.

Tim and Ziva watched as Morgan whispered something to his brother.

"So tell me Michael, how do you know Agent DiNozzo?" Tim asked.

Michael and Morgan shared a glance. They didn't know if they should say something to these complete strangers who claim to work with their cousin. They wish Tony would hurry up and arrived or if not Tony; then somebody else they know, like Gibbs, Abby or Ducky.

"Do you know when he will be arriving?" Michael asked back.

The elevator opened up.

"Michael, Morgan; What are you two doing here?" Tony called out when he saw them in the bullpen talking to Tim and Ziva.

"We came to see you." Morgan answered.

Tony couldn't believe that they were here. He didn't see anyone else. But surely the boys wouldn't come here by themselves.

"Does your dad know you are here?"

The boys didn't answer.

"Carly?"

Still no answer.

"Jason." Tony tried again.

Morgan looked down.

"Max or Milo?"

The boys still said nothing.

"Please tell me that someone knows you're here? How did you get here, anyway?" Tony asked.

"I drove. I just got my license." Michael answered.

"Yeah, will don't count on keeping your license when your parents get through with you."

Tim and Ziva watched the whole things and were not any closer to understanding what is going on.

"Tony, who are they?" Ziva asked.

Tony ignored her and walked over to his desk so he could sit down and get out his cell phone. Calling Sonny would be out of the question and he also doesn't want to deal with Sonny. Carly can be extremely intense where her kids were concerned, not the type of woman you want to let loose in a heavily armed federal building. Max and Milo would have to tell Sonny and then he would be back to where he started from. That only leaves Jason. Yeah, that would work. He can call Jason and have him send Max and Milo to pick the boys up.

"Tony, who are you calling?" Morgan asked when he saw his cousin with the cell phone out.

"Jason. Besides I am sure they realized you two have disappeared and are probably looking for you two as we speak. He can send Max and Milo to pick the two of you up."

"I can drive back." Michael argued.

"Yeah, not happening. I am not going to let a 16 year old drive back to New York by himself. Sonny and Jason would have my head as well."

"Do you really think you can keep your broken arm from them, Max and Milo will tell dad about your broken arm." Michael countered.

"So. Besides I'm sure that he will be too busy killing that the two of you to even worry about me or how it happened." Tony argued although he knew that Michael did have a valid point.

"That may be true. But something tells me that you broke your arm doing something you shouldn't have been doing."

Tim and Ziva were amazed at how the kid knew that.

"What makes you think that?" Tony asked knowing that Michael was right. He did break his arm by being reckless.

"Because it is you and I know you. Practically all of your injuries have come about by you being reckless. You walk a fine line between what is dangerous and what is insanity. Dad and Jason are convinced that your recklessness will one day get you killed. They will have a field day with this one. But go ahead and call Jason on Morgan and me."

Tony wonders where his cousin learned emotional blackmail, but then he really shouldn't be surprised considering who his mother is.

* * *

Please Please Review they make me so happy.


	3. Going Home

Tony knew it was a chance he was going to have to take. He couldn't let his 16 year old cousin drive back to Port Charles. Driving here on their own, without permission is bad enough. Tony let out a deep breath and took out his cell phone.

"Jason, it is Tony."

"_Hi Tony, I would love to talk to you; but now is not as good time."_

"Michael and Morgan are here."

"_In DC?"_

"At the Navy Yard. Michael drove here. I need you to send Max and Milo to come and get them."

"_Could you bring them here? I know Sonny would love to see you."_

"I can't. I have to work and I can't get away."

"_I will come with Max and Milo. I will call you as I get closer."_

"Alright. Uh Jason, you can't carry when you come here." Tony reminded.

"Yeah, I know. I will leave it in my glove department. If you have to be out in the field, leave the boys with Abby."

Tony hung up the phone and looked at the boys.

"Was Uncle Jason mad?" Morgan asked.

"It was Jason, you can't tell." Tony answered.

* * *

Gibbs came down from MTAC and saw the 2 boys.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"We came to see Tony." Morgan answered.

"Jason is on his way to get the boys." Tony spoke up.

"While we are here, can we go see Ducky and Abby?" Michael asked Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded and watched the boys get into the elevator with Tony.

"Gibbs, who are those boys?" Ziva asked.

"They are his cousins. They live in New York." Gibbs answered.

* * *

Gibbs and the team got called out into the field. Tony knew he couldn't go into the field. He screwed up and he knew it. He has no idea when he can go back to the field, he is desk duty until further notice and he know further notice will come after he gets his cast off. Tony took the boys back to the bullpen and sat them at his desk while he worked on McGee's computer.

Gibbs was driving back to the Navy Yard he saw Jason approaching the Yard's entrance.

"Jason, would you like a ride?" Gibbs asked rolling down his window.

McGee got out of the passenger front seat and moved into the back seat with Ziva.

"Sure Gibbs. Tony isn't with you?" Jason asked as he got into the car next to Gibbs.

Gibbs was hesitant about answering especially in front of Tim and Ziva. But he knew Jason would find out as soon as he saw Tony anyway. He would tell him on the way up to the bullpen.

"Where is your ride?"

"Max and Milo dropped me off. They are waiting for me at the coffee shop down the street. I came for the boys." Jason answered.

The rest of the ride was silent. Ziva and McGee had so many questions, but a look from Gibbs when Jason entered the car told them not to say anything.

"Check in the evidence." Gibbs ordered to Ziva and McGee as he activated the eye scan to open up the elevator.

Jason followed into the elevator. Gibbs stopped immediately so he could talk to Jason before arriving at the bullpen. Jason was ready for the sudden stop. Tony had commented to him and Sonny over the years about all the times Gibbs had stopped the elevator to talk.

"You want to talk to me about Tony and why he wasn't with you on that case." Jason commented.

"Yes. Tony broke his arm yesterday while on a case. He is on desk duty until it heals. He also lost his license for the time being." Gibbs answered.

"That is why he couldn't drive the boys to Port Charles." Jason realized and then saw that there is more to the story of how Tony broke his arm; then it hit him. "He was being reckless wasn't he, taking too many chances."

Gibbs nodded and explained how it happened before starting the elevator again.

* * *

Michael and Morgan looked up when they heard the elevator opened. They saw Jason and he don't look happy. Jason looked from the boys to Tony and his arm in a cast.

"Boys wait by the elevator while I speak with Tony." He ordered.

As the boys walked past him, Jason held out his hand to Michael. Michael handed his keys to Jason before heading towards the elevator.

"Tony." Jason began.

"Before you say anything, don't. I am an adult." Tony argued.

"You are reckless, one day that is going to get you killed."

"If it does, that is my problem; no one else's."

"Tony, think about this. You have a lot of people who care about you. You may never be able to see it, but it is true. All those people will be devastated by your death, even more so if your death was caused by you doing something stupid. But the 2 who would be the most devastated would be Sonny and Gibbs. The next time you decide that risking your life unnecessarily, think about that first." Jason answered before giving Tony a hug and walking away. He got in the elevator with the boys. Gibbs also got in the elevator to escort them out.

* * *

Tony pushed his food around the plate that night at dinner. Jason had given him a lot to think about. Gibbs just watched Tony; he had hardly eaten since he got hurt yesterday. Gibbs was about to say something when his home phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"_It's Sonny, may I speak to Tony."_

Gibbs handed the phone to Tony and watched as he went to his room to talk to his uncle. 25 minutes later, Tony came back down.

"So what did Sonny have to say?" Gibbs asked.

"The boys are grounded for a month. Michael lost his car for 3 months."

That wasn't what Gibbs was asking and Tony knew it. Gibbs just raised his eyebrow.

"He begged me to be more careful with my life. He told me how much he loved me. That my life means something to him, even if it doesn't mean something to me." Tone said quietly looking at his plate of food.

"He is right, you know. Our job is dangerous enough, when you act recklessly you make things that much more difficult. I can't have you in the field if you are going to be reckless. I don't want to bench you permanently; but if it will save your life, I'll do it."

Tony heard everything Gibbs had said and he knows that Gibbs will keep his word. He is already on desk duty until his arm heals anyway, but being on desk duty for the rest of his career would kill him.

"I am not making any promises. But I will try not to be reckless anymore. But please, please don't bench me any longer than I already am." Tony begged.

"We will see. But every reckless stunt you perform from this point on will bring 6 weeks of desk duty. Are we clear?"

"Yes Boss."

* * *

Please Please Review they make me so happy.

This is the end of this story. It was just a short little story in me NCIS/GH World.


End file.
